


safe.

by kaywasnotfound



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaywasnotfound/pseuds/kaywasnotfound
Summary: he almost had to ask dream to remind him, since it'd been a while since he felt that way, but... he was safe.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 71





	safe.

**Author's Note:**

> random thing that just popped into my mind; or me getting my feelings out into a oneshot; or both; or neither. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ hope you enjoy :)

george remembers the first time he got into a relationship. he'd been so excited because he was finally able to date someone after knowing that his parents wouldn't let him, but they had a talk together and they finally agreed. it was probably the happiest day of his life.

though he also remembered how stupid he was to decide to date people before he was allowed; granted, he was just a kid, so he didn't know any better, he was still young. he still _is_. he vaguely remembers telling his mom that he knew the person he wanted to date would keep him safe; that said person would listen to his feelings, do everything a good partner would do. though he also remembered that same person trying to beg george to moan on a call when they were both too young for that. so george always ended the call with a good excuse; "it's dinnertime, i have to go." it was almost always close to dinnertime whenever george's partner would call him, so he was lucky to get off of the call easily.

he soon broke up with the person because he decided he didn't want a relationship anymore. he vaguely remembers feeling his heart break a bit as the person he looked at, looked right back at him with hurt as his friends went and told said person instead of george doing it himself; he didn't want them to, yet he didn't stop them when they did. he didn't know why, to this day.

he remembers the next and second proper relationship he'd gotten into; it was someone two years older than him in middle school. he barely remembers what happened in their relationship, though he tries not to as he remembered the day so clearly that two of his partner's friends told george that his partner liked someone else. he didn't believe them until lunchtime - he couldn't remember who finalized it, but he remembered crying in front of everyone and punching his former partner in the shoulder once they'd gotten in line to leave. it was a stupid thing to do, but george was angry. he was hurt.

he remembers the third proper relationship he got into - it was his very first long distance relationship. he and his partner were still quite young, so he slightly had no idea what he was doing (and neither did the other person). but he thought it was cute that they had asked them out on valentine's day, almost as if they were planning it. they dated for about a month or two before george decided to break it off one night, feeling that they just didn't work.

though he remembers wasting so much time, so many tears, and fighting so hard to get them back after that once he thought he'd made a mistake. before fighting, and slightly during it, he'd gotten into another relationship. he remembers his mom getting mad at him one day because he'd been awake at about 7am, it being about 2am for his partner with their timezone difference, and he'd agreed to video call before he'd even woken up for the day and gotten out of bed.

he remembers it ending because they were both still in love with their former partners, so they took time apart. and he remembers being jealous and almost crying in the bathroom when his former partner told him that they'd gotten their ex back. but, he at least tried to show that he was happy... he blocked them regardless though because he couldn't live to see them, he didn't want to be a burden on their happiness. so, he wasted more of his breath, more of his time and tears on his ex before that, getting into more fights, going to the extent of asking for them to get back together as a birthday present, trying his absolute hardest to do whatever he could because he just really missed them... he never got his birthday wish.

 _maybe it was just for the best..._ he had to think as just five days later, he confessed his feelings to one of his best friends that he'd stopped talking to for a while before that, and he was so surprised to see that they'd reciprocated it. or, at least, they didn't know how to feel, but they said they'd try. and so both of them did. george remembers getting into a few arguments every now and then; trust being taken away by family members, friends.. arguments starting because george had accidentally fallen asleep without meaning to.. things similar. he remembers crying so many times because he was just so terrified to lose them, he didn't want it to happen like every other time where he got with someone, loved them, they broke up, and then he felt a giant weight on his shoulders for minutes, hours, days, weeks, months on end after that.

he dreaded the day that he'd break up with his partner this time - he knew that this one was _the one_... or so he thought. because one night, quite randomly, they told him that they didn't feel the way they used to. and george felt his heart crumble all over again. this was just like all the other times. all the times spent where he cried silently in his bedroom, trying to hold himself, rock himself to sleep, but it just ended up in him crying himself to sleep. he didn't think too hard into it until tonight, when he'd come back in from taking trash out...

_the weight from so long ago was back._

he hated it, he hated it _so_ much. he tried to push it away, brush his shoulders off (quite literally) as if the weight would go, but it just stayed there. he felt himself crumble as his legs gave out and he just fell to the ground, sniffling and curling into a ball as he cried. his cat paid him no mind, walking around and leaving george to himself as the man silently sobbed on his kitchen floor. but he couldn't help feeling someone call his name, despite it sounding distant...

_"george?"_

**_"george??"_ **

"george!"

"huh? what?" george suddenly shoots up, looking around frantically and panting slightly as well. "what.." he mumbles before he looks slowly to his right, a very heavy and relieved sigh leaving him as he sees clay laying right there beside him. "c-clay.." he whispers shakily, nuzzling his head gently into the touch as he feels clay cup his cheek; "what's wrong, love?" he questions gently, "nightmare? it's okay if you don't wanna talk about it, but you were crying in your sleep.." clay whispers. george's face flushes, and he sighs softly. "i'm sorry, i-" clay immediately cuts him off; "hey, no.. don't be sorry, it's okay. i'm here for you, okay? c'mere, baby, i got you.." he whispers.

george scoots a bit closer and wraps his arms around clay's shirtless figure, burying his face into clay's chest and holding him just as tightly as he was being held now. "i love you," he hears clay whisper, feeling a soft kiss on top of his head as clay gently buries his lips into george's soft hair. "i love you too.." george whispers back, sighing heavily as he felt himself drift back into a deep but much more peaceful sleep. the weight was gone from his shoulders now, and he could only thank clay for that.

he almost had to ask dream to remind him, since it'd been quite a while since he felt that way, but...

 _he was **safe**_.


End file.
